flowing_sandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariana
Mariana was the Daughter of Grand King Thoros Brisbane near the end of the First Era. This was several centuries after Monte-tra's influence began to creep back into the world once again. Mariana is recognized as Monte-tra's first victim, becoming one of the most powerful liches ever to exist. Early life Mariana was born to human parents in Krijea Harbor on the 18th day of the first month of Harboryear, 1E 459. Her mother was unknown, and was thought to have been a noble from a local town, but was never identified. Her father was Thoros Brisbane, who ruled over all of mankind at the time. Mariana was an only child, and grew up with the pampered lifestyle of royalty. As she approached adolescence, her father grew old and was ready to give his crown to his daughter. Mariana became overwhelmed with stress, for she did not know what to do while in power. She began practicing obscure magic that she had heard of. Magic that uses dolls to scry and attack specific people; a practice commonly referred to as voodoo. Death and undeath Some amount of time before her coronation, Monte-tra made first contact with Mariana. Monte-tra offered her a gift in exchange for a favor; Immortality for a single murder. Mariana hesitantly agreed, believing that the life of a single serf would be worth her eternal rule over humanity. She was told where to go and when to execute her strike. The night before her coronation, Mariana snuck out and proceeded to where she was instructed to go to; a dismal bar on the outskirts of town. Inside sat a single unidentifiable figure. Mariana approached, and without speaking plunged a dagger into the person's back. As they rolled onto the ground, Mariana looked at their face. Upon seeing that she had in fact just assassinated her own father, she quickly departed, but was caught by a member of the royal guard - a wizard named Alastor, who quickly accused her of regicide. Alastor killed Mariana on the spot with a conjured blade. Mariana was not heard from for another 500 years. It is believed that after she was killed by Alastair, she was pulled back into life by Monte-tra, making her the first pure lich. Mariana went into hiding for hundreds of years, silently practicing her newfound power, running silent raids on small tribes or villages, and making sure that it simply appeared as bandit raiding. Eventually, Mariana planned her revenge. Guilty and angry at Monte-tra for decieving her and making her kill her own father, Mariana sought revenge. Touch of the Void Mariana's presence in Touch of the Void is simply her great campaign to get revenge against Monte-tra. When she slays the wizards, she is searching for how to reach Monte-tra. When she attacks the Glades and Caledonia, she is getting the heroes (player characters) to do some of her work for her. The monster that is her greatest weapon needed to be weakened in order for her to merge their souls together to make the ultimate undead monster. She would have exacted her revenge on Monte-tra, if it weren't for the heroes, who managed to destroy her just before reaching the portal to Monte-tra's realm.